A video hosting system allows a user with an account at the video hosting system to upload video content from a client computer device to the video hosting system. The video hosting system then stores the uploaded video content. The user may have a channel at the video hosting system that presents content uploaded by the user. The user may choose to share the uploaded video content with other users on the channel of the user. The user may also create playlists of content. The playlists may include content uploaded by the user on the user's channel or content from the channels of other user accounts. The user may also interact with video content from other users. For example, the user may view, comment on, or rate the video content of others (e.g., with a numerical rating, a five-star rating, or by “liking” or “disliking” the content).